


Dark Mirror

by TheVoiceOfAllThings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Luffy centric, Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoiceOfAllThings/pseuds/TheVoiceOfAllThings
Summary: They always knew he was important to them, they just never realized how important until he was gone. In one world, a mourning crew wishes for the impossible. In another world, Luffy disappears without a trace. Now Luffy's faced with an impossible choice between two crews, two brothers, and two worlds. Story artwork by SaltyMagus





	1. Chapter 1

# 

# Prologue

  
     Nami looked around the room and met the eyes of her crew. One by one they gave their approval with small, solemn nods. They looked hopeful, confident even, but Nami knew their tells. Robin’s crossed arms and Usopp’s fidgeting, the tremble in Chopper’s bottom lip and the way Sanji passed his cigarette from one hand to another. She could read them, and she knew they didn’t miss the tremble in her hands.

They all knew this could fail, that it was a bit ridiculous to even entertain the thought that such a thing could be possible. But what wouldn’t they try? What wouldn’t they do for even the chance of getting back what they’d lost?

Her eyes landed on the only person who’d yet to react. They all needed to agree, yes, but he was the captain. They wouldn’t do this- no, they couldn’t do this- without his consent.

“Zoro?” she pressed.

All eyes darted between them. The optimist and the skeptic. The dreamer and the realist. She never envisioned them on such opposite ends of an issue; not one as serious as this.

Zoro’s gaze was hard. It was always hard these days, and while he’d never been the chattiest of the crew, his new silence unnerved her. Even Chopper, who’d clung to Zoro for days following that day, was hesitant to approach him lately.

      Nami took a deep breath. She felt the cool metal in her hands and knew she was gripping onto it as though her life depended on it. And maybe it did. Maybe all of their lives depended on it. But Zoro still hadn’t answered and Nami felt as though her heart might shatter all over again. Could she do it alone? Take this risk, if the others wouldn’t? Did she have the right? She didn’t want it to come to that.

“Zoro, we have to try...we can’t…” her voice broke, and she knew her emotions were getting the better of her. A steady hand landed softly on her shoulder. Warm. Reassuring.

Sanji.

The cook and the swordsman shared a long look. The usual heat was gone, had been fading gradually away those last few weeks until all that was left were two men who spoke to each other like distant acquaintances. Something passed between them. An understanding? A promise? She couldn’t tell. But at last, Zoro nodded.

“Fine. Do it.”

Around her a collective breath was released. She could feel their anticipation, their hope. It had to work. It had to.

Nami held the mirror out in front of her until she could see her own reflection. Her eyes were rimmed with red. Her skin looked pale and blotchy. A month ago it would have shocked her to see that reflection. But, everything was different a month ago.

Her crew crowded around her, gathering closer until shoulders bumped and hands were held. Nami cleared her throat and began.

“I wish… ”

 

# Chapter One

 

 

 

      “Luffy!” Nami shouted, stomping over to where the cause of her irritation was huddled. His head shot up in alarm, followed by two more.

“You said she’d never notice!” She heard their sniper whisper.

“AH! Nami’s gonna kill us! Put it back! Put it back!” Chopper cried.

“How!? YOU knocked it off”

“Me!? It was definitely you, Usopp!”

“But if you say it was you she won’t be as mad!”

“Oh, hi Nami” Luffy said, stepping in front of Chopper and Usopp as though he could block her view.

Nami glared over his head to the two still huddled in the grass. They were definitely up to something, but it would have to wait.

She held up a large, thick piece of parchment. Her latest project, a map of the last island they docked at. Four hours of hard work and careful measurements. Luffy looked up at it stupidly.

“What’s this?” She asked, pushing the map into his face.

“A map?”

“I know it’s a map, idiot! What I want to know is why there’s soy sauce spilled across half of it!”

“Oh, sorry Nami! I was hiding from Sanji and he knows I’m not allowed to eat in your room so it was the perfect place to hide but-”

“THIS is why you can’t eat in my room, Luffy!” Nami growled, bringing her fist down onto his head. Luffy cried out and held his head with a pout.

“You can redraw it though, you're really good at that. And fast!” Luffy exclaimed, making it sound every bit like a compliment instead of an excuse for his recklessness. And he was right. Once she had the details down the first time, redrawing a map only took a fraction of the time the original did.

“Honestly,” Nami sighed, shaking her head, “are there any rules you actually follow? And you two!” she called, stopping Usopp and Chopper in their tracks, “don’t think I don’t know you’re hiding something. Let’s see it.”

      One mikan and two punches later Nami finally took a seat in her favorite lawn chair. Robin was already there, engrossed by a thick red book.

“Were the boys causing you trouble again?” She asked, although they both knew she had watched the whole exchange.

“Sometimes I really don’t know what to do with them” Nami sighed, thinking of the fallen mikan and her ruined map. No matter how many times she warned him, nothing short of the threat of starvation could keep Luffy in line. They were all used to it, but every so often Nami’s patience for her captain’s antics wore thin.

“Luffy certainly keeps things interesting” Robin mused, “though, he did try to fix his mistake this time.”

Nami blinked in surprise, wondering exactly what Luffy thought he could do to remove such a dark stain. Robin pulled a square of paper from between the pages of her book and handed it to her. Nami realized it was a folded up piece of her cartography paper and spread it out over her lap.

“He showed me the map yesterday, along with his own attempt at copying it. I think he realized his map wouldn’t meet your standards, but I thought you might like to see it for yourself,” Robin explained.

Nami looked over Luffy’s attempt and couldn’t help the smile that lifted the corners of her lips. It was terrible. The lines were sloppy, the scale was all wrong, and there was an inky fingerprint pressed into the corner.

Nevertheless, she gently folded it back up again and tucked it into her bikini top.

“I’m still charging him for my time. And for the paper. ”

“Of course” Robin agreed, hiding a smile behind her book.

# ~~~

      Luffy slumped over the galley table groaning pathetically. Dinner was a new recipe that his cook was deadset on getting perfect the first time, but unfortunately that pushed dinner time back an hour later than usual.

“Sanjiiiii, foooood!”

“I already told you to wait!”

“Can I lick the bowl?”

“Like hell you can! I still haven’t replaced the last one you licked.”

“I promise I won’t eat the bowl this time. Pleeeease, Sanji? I’ll leave you alone until dinner,” Luffy begged, looking up pathetically from where his head rested in his arms.

With a sigh Sanji snatched a wooden spoon from an empty dish and held it out. “Bring that spoon back in one piece or the cost of replacing it comes out of the meat budget,” he warned.

“Thanks, Sanji! You’re the best!” Luffy exclaimed, bouncing out of the kitchen. The spoon was licked clean by the time he reached the deck and plopped down next to a napping Zoro. Luffy slumped against him, not noticing the eye that cracked open for the briefest moment, or the way Zoro shifted slightly until Luffy’s head could rest against his shoulder.

He napped comfortably that way until his internal meal clock woke him. Sure enough, Sanji was calling out for the crew to come eat just seconds later. At the table, the crew ate, drank and laughed. They talked about the islands ahead. They guarded most of their food and let their captain steal his usual share.

After dinner, everyone gathered on the deck to hear Brook’s newest composition. Sanji passed out dessert to the women first, and as was their routine, Robin discretely passed half her share to Luffy. The captain repaid her with an appreciative smile before -as was his routine- Sanji smacked Luffy upside the head for accepting Robin's offering.

      After a night full of laughter, bickering, drinking, and music the crew headed to bed. Nami and Robin pulled the blankets down from their bed and changed into more comfortable clothes. A soft gleam out of the corner of her eye had Nami doing a double take. A hand mirror rested there, a new addition to the room. Silver framed and in impeccable condition, especially considering where they’d found it. She took it in her hands and saw her reflection staring back at her.

Except it was… wrong. It wasn’t her reflection. It was no doubt herself she was seeing, but her eyes shouldn’t be that shadowed. Her hair wasn’t that unkempt. And her lips…

She raised a hand to her mouth, just to be sure. No. Her lips weren’t moving. So why?

“Nami, is something wrong?”

Nami startled at Robin’s voice and when she looked back at the mirror there was nothing unusual to be seen. She frowned but shook her head.

“I think I’m just tired,” she sighed, placing the mirror back down. She spent the next hour tossing and turning, sneaking glances at the mirror until she’d had enough. With an annoyed sigh she got up, grabbed the mirror and placed it on the deck outside of their door.

With it gone, she fell into a deep, restful sleep. Even the flash of light that crept between the cracks of the bedroom door didn’t wake her.

# ~~~

      Luffy groaned and shifted in his hammock. That dream again, the one where he was always too late. Different people, different settings, but always the same feeling of absolute loss. Some might call them different nightmares, but Luffy knew they were all sprouted from the same dark seed in his mind.

With practiced silence, Luffy crept out of the men’s room and onto the deck, sneaking an extra careful look toward his sleeping cook before softly closing the door behind him. He didn’t need to sneak to the kitchen. Franky was on watch, and if Luffy was spotted he knew the cyborg would turn a blind eye and half-heartedly apologize to Sanji in the morning. Franky was nice like that.

He was halfway across the deck when he felt suddenly compelled to turn around. He squinted through the darkness. There was something on the top deck. Something glowing in front of the girl’s room. Knowing that he’d be in more trouble with Nami if he woke her up than he’d ever be with Sanji for stealing a midnight snack, he crept up the stairs slowly to avoid any creaky planks.

      As soon as he reached the top, the glow disappeared. Luffy looked down at the mirror at his feet. He recognized it as the one Nami had oohed and ahhed over when they looted that enemy ship a couple weeks back. There’s no way Nami would just leave it out where it could break. Luffy decided he’d leave it in the galley for her to find in the morning. He knelt to pick it up but when his hand wrapped around the handle the glass exploded in a blinding blue light.

He opened his mouth to cry out in surprise but nothing came. The light consumed everything. The mirror fell back onto the deck. A web of long, thick cracks splintered out from the middle. The light faded, almost seeming to be sucked back into the cracks in the glass. The splintered pieces melted back together until the glass was once again flawless. The night pressed on.

# ~~~

 

      Luffy woke up on the infirmary floor, his head just inches from the closed door. He pushed himself into a sitting position and took in the dark room, wondering briefly how he’d ended up there in the first place. He couldn’t really remember how he’d gotten here but he wasn’t hurt as far as he could tell, so he wouldn’t worry too much about it.

It didn’t surprise him to find the galley dark and empty. It was far too quiet when he woke up to expect anyone to be awake. Had he come to raid the kitchen and…what? Fell asleep on the way? It still didn’t add up in his mind, but the important thing was that Sanji hadn't caught him before he could get a snack.

To Luffy’s delight the fridge was completely unlocked. That never happened since Franky installed a new security system on the door. It didn’t matter how hard he hit it, or how many combinations he tried, the lock was Luffy-proof, just as Franky had promised. That usually only left the dried goods to choose from which were a poor substitute for the fridge’s treasures.

Inside the fridge, however, was a disappointing selection of fruit, vegetables, and what looked like some sort of fish. No meat. Luffy’s heart sank at the sight. It wasn’t fair. The one time Sanji forgets to lock the fridge and there’s nothing worth stealing. Still, hungry was hungry and food was food. He piled fruit up in his arms and stretched his neck out to take the fish with his teeth.

While he ate he tried to think back to the last thing he could remember. He’d stayed behind after dinner to see if Sanji would give him any leftovers. He knew he’d seen a whole shelf of meat when Sanji had opened the door! The whole fridge had been packed, and there were even custards and chocolate puddings on the top shelf for dessert. Had he already eaten it all and forgotten about it? That didn’t make sense, either. Luffy was so deep in thought he didn’t notice the sound of hesitant footsteps approaching from outside, or the painfully slow creak of the galley door.

# ~~~

      Sleep had never been easy for Sanji. Deep sleep was reserved for people whose childhoods didn’t involve sneak attacks and midnight hazing. Four weeks ago Sanji would have argued that deep sleep was also a luxury granted to cooks whose captains couldn’t empty an entire fridge in an hour. Four weeks ago he’d have sat up in his bunk and squinted through the shadows to reassure himself there was only one empty bed instead of two.

Now it hurt too much to look that way and Sanji avoided it. He avoided it the same way Nami’s gaze avoided the figure head- the same way Usopp would only fish alone. The only thing worse was seeing the gap left at the galley table. The first morning they’d gathered and Sanji had forced them all to sit and eat dammit the sight of that void had hurt like a knife twisting in his gut.

All Sanji could do now was find something to focus on until sleep managed to wrap its long fingers around him and carry him away. Tonight it was the waves lapping at the sides of the ship. Every so often one especially strong wave would break harder than the others and Sanji found himself waiting for that break in rhythm.

      It was only due to this careful, purposeful listening that Sanji noticed the very distinct sound of the refrigerator door opening. Nami and Brook were on watch. Nami had probably sent the musician to fetch a midnight snack, of which Sanji knew there were slim pickings. It was as good an excuse as any to abandon his hopeless pursuit of sleep and he hardly made a sound as he made his exit.

For the first time in Sanji’s life he experienced the true meaning of the phrase “froze up.” His heart stopped in his chest. His legs wouldn’t cross the galley’s threshold. His lips, which were parted in the beginnings of a greeting, paused. He couldn’t say how long he stayed that way, just watching as a ghost helped himself to half the remaining provisions as ravenously as a starved dog. Time seemed to freeze until a pair of deep brown eyes rose to meet his own.

# ~~~

      Luffy quickly did what he always did when Sanji caught him red handed and stuffed the entire fish in his mouth before it could be taken away. He closed his eyes and steeled himself for the impending kick, but it never came. Instead, two soft hands cupped his cheeks and tilted his face up.

Luffy looked up at Sanji in surprise. He was scrutinizing him, searching for something, though Luffy had no idea what. “It worked” Luffy barely heard Sanji whisper.

What worked?

Before Luffy knew what was happening two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Luffy’s eyes went wide in surprise. A hug was the last thing he was expecting from Sanji of all people.

Luffy was never one to reject a hug from a friend, but he found himself too confused to return it. “Sanji?” He gasped. It was hard to catch his breath in the bone-crushing embrace.

Sanji pulled back quickly- as though Luffy’s voice had woken him from a dream- but his hands firmly gripped Luffy’s shoulders. Luffy reached up and used his palm to wipe at the tears that were now streaming unapologetically from watery blue eyes.

Luffy didn't scare easily, but this uncharacteristic outburst was terrifying him. Had he finally pushed his cook to his limit with his midnight snack raids? Nami always said he'd give her a nervous breakdown one day. Is that what he'd done to Sanji?

“H-hey- Sanji, it's ok! I won't take food at night anymore, ok? I promise! So… please don't cry!“

There was a pregnant pause before the laughter started and Luffy was caught in yet another inescapable hug.

Before Luffy could further ponder his friend's sanity the galley door swung open again and Luffy felt a wave of relief when Nami appeared. It was short lived. Suddenly there were two sets of arms squeezing the air out of him and Luffy was very thankful that his organs were made of rubber.

Nami's soft sobs sent alarm bells ringing in every corner of his mind. What the hell was going on?

Little did he know his night would only get stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

      Nami and Sanji had eventually let a very confused Luffy go, and even encouraged him to finish off the stolen food. Based on the look of suspicion sent their way it was obvious Luffy had no idea what was going on. Sanji, for one, intended to keep it that way.

So while Nami kept Luffy busy, Sanji had first woken Robin and the pair had called for Brook to join them before heading into the men’s quarters. Now awake, all eyes were on him, and one eye in particular looked ready to kill.

“You’d better have a good reason for this,” Zoro snapped.

_Shitty swordsman_. Sanji worried his bottom lip, wondering how he could share the news without causing a stampede to the galley. He needed to ease them into it. Warn them that rushing in to see it for themselves was the last thing they should do when Luffy had no idea he’s been dead for four weeks.

“Luffy!” Robin gasped wide-eyed.

Sanji mentally kicked himself as Robin rushed past him and out the door. He should have told her on the walk over. How’d he forget that she would do what was second nature to her and check things out on her own?

There was a moment of shared confusion between Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Brook, but it was brief and before Sanji could stop them they were on Robin’s heels.

Sanji's frown lifted into a grin. There was no helping it. Even if he'd managed to explain everything he doubted he'd be able to stop them. The important thing was that he was back. No. They were back.

**~~~**

     “Ow!” Luffy complained blocking the next punch to his head. In truth, Nami was definitely pulling her punches, but the reaction was second nature to him.

“Do you know what you put us through!?” Nami ignored his protest, “do you have any idea what it's been like?”

Before Luffy could answer, he was pulled into a tight embrace and Nami was in tears again. “I'm so happy you're OK though!”

“I can't tell if you're happy or pissed off! Can’t you just _pick_ one?”

But he didn't think Nami heard him. She was squeezing him so hard that he'd surely have a few broken ribs if he hadn't been a rubber man. Having no clue at all what to do -in large part because he had absolutely no idea what he'd done wrong in the first place- Luffy tried his best to comfort her.

“There, there,” he said, patting her head in his best impression of motherly comfort. It was the wrong thing to do because angry Nami was back in an instant.

“It's not a joke, Luffy!” She scolded, pushing him back so she could glare at him.

     Luffy's mind was racing, trying to connect the dots to figure out what he was missing here. He felt a headache coming on and was quickly getting annoyed with the whole situation. Still, his annoyance was a mere shadow of his concern.

“I know,” he said quietly, causing Nami to calm down enough to listen. “You and Sanji are both really upset, so I know it's not a joke. But I won't know what I did wrong until you tell me.”

Nami bit her lip, her eyes searching his for something. “You really don't remember?”

Luffy shook his head. Dread was starting to tighten his chest. “Is… everyone ok? No one got hurt, right?”

Nami gave a humorless chuckle and shook her head, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. “ Idiot,” she scoffed, but a small smile pulled at her lips. “No. No, everyone's ok now.”

**~~~**

  
     When Robin pushed open the galley door, she was prepared for some kind of trick. An illusion, perhaps. Something an enemy concocted to cause confusion before attacking. But as soon as Luffy’s eyes met her own, she knew in her heart that this was no trick. Somehow, through powers she’d never assume to understand, he was alive. There was no room for caution, not even a small place in her survivor’s mind that told her to be careful.

She stopped herself from running but just barely. When her arms wrapped Luffy in a hug and she felt his warmth, his opacity, she didn’t fight the stinging in her eyes. When he'd died she'd lost herself. A shadow crept into her heart and grew roots there, spreading and worming deeper and deeper. She loved all of her friends dearly. Her family. But the one person who smoothed out all their rough edges was taken from them, and the unity that seemed infallible before was becoming strained.

But he was back now. Impossible as it had seemed this morning the mirror had worked. She’d have questions later- many, many questions- but for now she let the relief wash over her. When Luffy finally returned the hug she couldn’t hold back a titter of laughter. She released him and took a step back and sure enough, just as she knew they would, the rest of the crew crowded in.

     She watched as Chopper, who hadn’t slept a single night unplagued by night terrors, didn’t hesitate a second before throwing himself into Luffy’s arms. She smiled at Usopp and Franky’s unrestrained tears and the look of absolute joy that lit up Zoro’s face in a way she’d never seen before. Brook still hadn’t moved from his place in the doorway, but Robin knew he was drinking in the scene. He needed time to reassure himself it wasn’t just a dream. She understood.

Her eyes met Nami’s-who didn’t seem too keen on leaving Luffy’s side despite the group hug that was threatening to knock her over- and Robin silently thanked her. Nami didn’t give up, even though accepting death was the most reasonable thing to do. In most cases, the only option. Nami seemed to get the message and offered a teary smile.

**~~~**

     Luffy had fallen asleep against Zoro’s shoulder and eventually slid down until he was sprawled across the man's lap.

The rest of the Straw Hat pirates were wide awake, just beginning to come down from the high of their excitement. They’d yet to leave the galley and were sitting in a strange looking cluster on the floor. At the center of the cluster was the formerly deceased Monkey D. Luffy, who was snoring softly and every so often broke the heavy silence with a quiet, indiscernible mumble.

The night had been a mess of tears and laughter, drinking and food. It didn't matter that the fridge was now truly bare or that the last bottle of sake was bone dry. They'd stop for supplies tomorrow and they'd throw a real party. A feast, Sanji had said. And Brook had promised to write a new song just for the occasion, and Nami had offered extra funds to replenish the alcohol supply.

     Zoro hadn't had anything to offer besides his services as a human pillow. Luffy never needed an invitation to settle against him anyway. The invitation was always there, unspoken but understood.

He knew Luffy was out cold, would probably stay this way until his stomach woke him up, and so it seemed like the right time to start the conversation they all knew was coming.

“We need to get our story straight,” he said, breaking the silence and drawing everyone's eyes off the sleeping boy on his lap.

“Our story?” Chopper asked.

“Luffy-san has no memory of his death, ” Brook spoke softly, “speaking from experience, I do not think that's a bad thing.”

“I wish we could forget, too, ” Usopp sighed. Zoro understood, but he didn't agree. The cook spoke up before he could voice his opinion, however.

“We can't let ourselves forget what happened. This is a second chance to get things right. None of us want to live this again, right?”

The pained looks from the rest of the crew said enough. They all lived through a special kind of Hell these last weeks, and no amount of alcohol or celebrating would erase the experience. Grief wasn't something you could just turn off with the flick of a switch. Not when you'd dug the grave yourself.

     In the end an agreement was made. When Luffy came to find out the rumor of his untimely death, as they were sure he would, they would downplay the event. Luffy had been hurt in a scuffle with Blackbeard. He was assumed dead and reported as such. Chopper saved him, but Luffy woke with no memory of the entire incident.

Lying felt wrong. He knew they all felt that way. Chopper had teared up at the part about saving Luffy’s life, guilt washing over his face. It was a lie. Luffy was gone before they got to him and there was nothing Chopper could have done. They'd told him so endlessly since that day, but the words fell on deaf ears.

Robin and Brook were both vocal supporters of the plan, though. Zoro wondered how much their own experiences played into it. They knew how memories could haunt a person. If they could spare Luffy from further harm, physical or mental, they would.

Satisfied that the crew seemed to be on the same page, Zoro voiced his next concern. “We don't know why Blackbeard targeted us in the first place, but we can't fall for the same trick twice. We stick in groups, no one leaves the ship alone. We keep doing night watch in pairs. Most importantly, Luffy doesn't leave our sight.”

There were nods and sounds of affirmation all around.

It hadn't taken the death of one of their own for the Straw Hat pirates to realize they were more than just a crew. They'd always known they were family. Luffy had collected them, hand picked them, pulled them into his world.  
He'd built his home in each of their hearts.

And this time they'd let nothing stand in their way from protecting him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

     The next morning Luffy woke in his hammock. There was a warm furry lump curled up at his feet and the room was still and shadowy. His stomach said it was morning, and sure enough Sanji's hammock was empty. He was careful not to wake Chopper and the others as he crept out of bed and out of the room.

Outside was overcast and cool, which explained why everyone else was still sleeping. The sky was dark and he didn’t need Nami to tell him that a storm was brewing. On the deck the smell of frying fish caught Luffy's attention.

Fish was usually lunch food. Even in the New World, where what you tried to catch was just as likely to try and catch _you_ , fish was readily available. Sanji made fish for breakfast when provisions were limited, and with some measure of guilt and dismay Luffy remembered how he'd cleared out the fridge the night before.

     But the feeling was fleeting. The important thing was his amazing cook did what he always managed to do and made something delicious. As much as he worried and complained, Luffy knew Sanji took great pride in being able to make something out of nothing. 

Luffy barged into the kitchen the way he always did and threw himself onto the counter with a flare of exaggerated desperation. “Sanjiiii, food!” he groaned, looking up with puppy dog eyes. Sanji turned and gave Luffy a cheerful grin; a reaction that was a far cry from the resigned sigh Luffy was used to receiving.

“Yeah, yeah, you shitty rubber, it’s coming right up,” and to Luffy’s surprise Sanji reached over and took a small mikan from the top of a nearly empty bowl of fruit and placed it down in front of him. “Eat this while you wait.”

     Luffy scrunched his nose at the orange, not because he didn’t want it (he definitely did), but because he couldn’t imagine Sanji covering up for him when Nami came looking for the missing fruit. Sanji knew what he was thinking and added, “Nami-San picked it for you, so don’t waste a single bite!”

Luffy didn’t need to be told twice. He had no idea what he’d done for everyone to be so nice lately. If he was being honest with himself, it was a little unsettling. He loved his crew just the way they were, even if that meant dealing with their stingy sides, and having everything handed to him so easily felt wrong. That’s what his mind reasoned, at least. His stomach was a different story, and when Sanji placed an extra full plate of fish and fried rice down in front of him, all feelings of uneasiness escaped him.

**~~~**

     Luffy could feel the eyes on his back as he sat on Sunny’s figure head. His special seat. The place he could sit and imagine the next island, the next adventure, the next friend he’d meet. The place he could think without getting distracted. And like it or not, he had some thinking to do.

He tried to piece together what he remembered from the night before. He’d woken up in the infirmary and found the kitchen fridge empty. That’s when everything got all weird. The fridge was never unlocked at night. Never  _ever_. Sanji double checked it and he had Franky test the lock weekly. 

But the weirdest thing, even weirder than Nami’s happy-not happy mood swings and Sanji’s generosity, was the way everyone acted at breakfast. He’d definitely managed to eat over half of Zoro’s plate before his hands were deflected, and Nami, Usopp and Chopper had even offered their breakfasts up.

     Luffy knew he wasn’t the smartest guy around but he knew his crew. Something was different, or wrong, or... _something_. Sanji should have kicked him for stealing food. Nami should have scolded him for the money they’d need to spend restocking. Maybe Robin shared food with him sometimes, but Zoro and the others _never_ let their guards down during a meal.

And now there was this pins and needles feeling at his back. The feeling of being watched. It was hard to ignore with training in observation haki. Whenever they could his friends were sneaking glances his way.

  A feeling he’d never associated with his nakama before bubbled in his stomach; Unease. He didn’t like it, and he knew exactly what he needed to do about it. And he’d do it! Right after Sanji brought him the snack he’d promised. He’d definitely get to the bottom of this mystery then, he decided.

**~~~**

**In the Original World**

     Nami took the cup of tea Sanji offered her with a grateful smile but didn’t drink. Instead, her eyes settled back on the empty seat where her glutton of a captain usually sat.

It was breakfast time. The table was laid out with warm baked breads and cheeses, fruit and breakfast meats. She woke to the smell well over half an hour ago and was surprised to see only Sanji and Robin in the kitchen ahead of her. Luffy was always one of the first people to the table- _the_ _first_ , if the smell of cooking meat was involved- so his absence truly was an anomaly.

     Zoro and Usopp had been the last to make it to the galley, and when Usopp had scanned the room and asked about Luffy’s absence a strange tension had filled the room. Looks were exchanged. Maybe he was in the bathroom, Chopper had offered optimistically. Or maybe he’d squeezed into a weird spot last night and got stuck?

Robin’s suggestion- “I hope he didn’t fall overboard and drown while we were sleeping” caused an uproar of alarm until Zoro held up a small piece of white paper. Luffy was missing, but he was ok for now. From there an orderly sort of panic set the crew in motion.

     Robin, who’d done a brief check around the ship when she’d first noticed Luffy’s absence, closed her eyes and crossed her arms again. Half a minute later her eyes opened and she shook her head, expression equal parts confusion and fear. 

Now Nami was sitting in the kitchen with Sanji, eyes wandering between the empty seat and the small piece of paper resting on the table in front of her. It was that piece of paper that had prevented a complete freak out on their part. Luffy’s vivre card was whole and well. If he was hurt or worse, they would know. If he was capture by the marines or an enemy crew, they’d be able to follow it to him.

     The problem was Nami had no idea what to make of a vivre card that was sitting perfectly still. Every once in a while it would shift a little to the right, or a little to the left, but never for long, and never more than an inch or two in any direction. It was behaving as if Luffy was sitting right beside her, which of course was impossible.

The galley door opened, pulling Nami from her thoughts. Franky and Brook made their way in, neither looking happy. “Luffy’s completely MIA,” Franky reported grimly, “between the two of us we searched every corner of this ship. No signs of a fight, either.”

Brook nodded his agreement. “My soul searched the ship top to bottom and Luffy-San is nowhere to be found. Have you had any luck with the vivre card, Nami-San?”

Nami shook her head. “As far as I can tell, everything indicates that Luffy is here. None of this makes any sense.”

“The moss head and I can’t sense him, either.” Sanji added, taking a long draw from his cigarette. He’d been pacing the kitchen for the last ten minutes, half-heartedly wiping a counter here or drying a dish there, obviously itching to go out and do something to help. Nami knew how he felt, but there was only so much they could do with no leads to go on.

     The others were looking for any clues that might help piece together what had happened last night, and Nami and Sanji had agreed to stay behind. Sanji claimed he wanted to clean the kitchen after breakfast, but Nami knew that wasn’t the only reason he was reluctant to leave the galley. If Luffy did show up, this is the first place he’d come. It was the same reason she’d decided to study the misbehaving piece of paper here instead of on the deck, where it acted in the exact same way. 

The door opened again and Nami gasped as a breeze sent the card halfway across the table. She slammed her palm down on it before it could go any farther and gripped it tightly between her fingers.

Zoro stood in the doorway and motioned his head towards the deck outside. Without a word they filed out after him.

**~~~**

“What are we going to do?” Chopper sniffled, looking to Zoro. 

Zoro felt the weight of his crew's collective gaze. They were looking to him, even the shit cook was staring expectantly. 

If there was an enemy to fight, some physical target they could cut through to get their captain back, Zoro’s answer would be simple. But this was out of his comfort zone. Still, it fell to him, and he knew what Luffy would do in his shoes, and panicking wasn't it. He turned to Nami. 

“Talk to everyone. Write down everything they remember from last night. Everything. Start with yourself.”

She nodded and perked up, obviously glad to have something to do that could help. They'd all need to feel useful, so Zoro would make sure they did. 

“Robin, hit the books. You'll know what to look for better than any of us. Take Brook with you.”

Robin nodded, eyes determined. “I believe I know where I'll start.”

“My eyes are all yours, Robin-San. Although, of course, I don't have any eyes!” Brook laughed, moving to stand next to Robin. 

“Chopper,” the little doctor straightened at the call of his name, “Is there any way you can tell if this is actually Luffy's vivre card? We need to be sure.”

Chopper frowned then slowly nodded, “I think there are a few things I could check for that would help verify it, but there's no way I can be completely sure, ” he deflated at the end, but Zoro was already nodding.

“Do it, find out what you can. Usopp and Franky, take the sub and check out the area below the ship. The card is staying still, even though the ship’s drifting. Check everything twice.”

Franky grinned and Usopp was already halfway across the deck. “Leave it to us,” Franky boomed before following. 

     That, very unintentionally, left Sanji and Zoro glaring at each other. Zoro wasn't sure if it was his personal bias against the cook but he couldn't think of a single meaningful thing to assign him. Reading his mind, Sanji rolled his eyes and started back towards the kitchen. 

“Don't bother rubbing your last two brain cells together, moss head” he called without looking back, “we're not going to restock on schedule. I need to take inventory and plan out new meals. I'll find another way to make myself useful when I'm done.”

Zoro scoffed but was secretly glad he didn't have to invite the shitty cook along for the part he'd play. 

Zoro never claimed to be the smartest man, but he and Luffy shared a talent for instinct that made up for what they lacked in other areas. Right now his gut was telling him to search the ship. Something was off, and whoever or whatever it was, he was going to find it.

 

**~~~**

 

**With the Otherworld Crew**

 

     Luffy stood akimbo in front of the rest of the crew, a frown on his face. After his well enjoyed snack and a brief nap against Usopp’s shoulder he called everyone to the lawn deck. It was time for answers. If he didn’t get them soon, he might get used to all the extra food and attention and never figure out why everyone was acting so strange. No! As captain there were times he needed to step up and do what was best for the crew instead of what was best for his stomach. In his usual fashion he got straight to the chase.

“I want to know what’s going on with you guys.”

     It wasn’t a request. He didn’t like the way looks were exchanged. Luffy wasn’t unobservant, and he could figure things out on his own if he really wanted to. It was something his enemies found out the hard way. Now it seemed like it was his crew who were underestimating him. Their naked expressions were easy to read. They were nervous; unsure. There was something they weren’t telling him. Something they didn’t _want_ to tell him. It made Luffy’s heart feel heavy.

It seemed impossible but… were they starting to doubt him? Did he do something to make them question his ability to follow through on his dream, or his ability to help them reach their own dreams? He needed answers.

“Something happened.” 

It was Zoro who spoke. Luffy didn’t fail to notice the alarmed looks from Usopp, Nami, Franky and Sanji, or the way Chopper moved closer to Robin. “We thought you were dead for a while. It’s got these guys on edge,” he nodded his head towards the rest of the crew.

“Like you haven’t been sleeping with one eye cracked opened all day, grass head” Sanji glared.

Luffy cocked his head in confusion. “Huh? Why would I be dead? We’ve been together this whole time.”

Chopper stepped forward nervously. “You don’t remember but you were…” he gulped, but finished without wavering, “really, really hurt, Luffy! We didn’t think we’d ever see you again…”

Chopper’s lip gave way to quiver and Luffy caught him in his arms with practiced ease. He looked over Chopper’s hat to scan the rest of the crew. He didn’t understand how he could almost die and not remember it, but there were unimagined shadows behind their eyes that he was sure weren’t there before. Had they really thought he was dead?

     He hesitantly remembered a time when he’d thought the same of them. Arrows and flowers and a taunting voice announcing their deaths, stabbing his heart with every name. And he remembered how he’d felt after- when they were alive and safe. He’d been giddy with relief for weeks after, and still had nightmares of man eating plants even years later.

Suddenly it all made sense. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, meeting their gazes one by one, “I don’t remember what happened but… I’m sorry I made you worry. I promise it won’t happen again!” He offered them a toothy grin and laughed at the objections that followed.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, idiot” Usopp growled, bonking him on the head lightly for good measure, “you’re always making us worry.”

“And causing us trouble,” Nami sighed, not without affection.

“It can’t be helped,” Robin beamed, “right, Chopper?”

The little reindeer pulled himself out of Luffy’s grasp and rubbed at his wet eyes, “Ye-yeah, never make us worry like that again!”

“That’s just how our SUUUUUUPER captain is. We just need to deal with it, right?”

“Shitty rubber pain in the ass,” Sanji smirked.

“But you do always keep up on our toes, Luffy-San, not that I have any, yohohoho,”

“It won’t happen again,” Zoro said, and Luffy noticed that his swordsman was the only one not smiling. Their eyes met and Luffy saw a strong resolve, _a promise_ , there. Later he’d have to talk to Zoro, to make sure he knew that whatever happened, it wasn’t his fault. 

But for now, he returned the look with his own confident resolve, “Never again,” he agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to all who have left kudos! And to Wordlet for so kindly leaving reviews! I really, really appreciate the feedback! Updates will continue to be at least once a week.


	4. Chapter 4

  **4 Chapter**

The Otherworld, One Week Later

     It was surprising that none of them hadn’t noticed it earlier, Usopp thought, as he stared down at the straw hat in his hands. It looked just as worn as it always had, with the string Nami had attached herself still stitched exactly as he remembered. 

But there was a big difference between this hat and the one Luffy had worn before. Luffy’s hat had always had an orange ribbon of fabric wrapped around the base of it. Usopp should know, he painted it on the Jolly Roger himself and went through great pains to make sure he mixed it just the right shade. 

But the hat in his hands was wrapped with a bright red ribbon. What was up with that? Even if the ribbon did need replacing, there was no way Luffy would settle for anything other than the original color. It was just bizarre.

     Luffy groaned and flipped onto his back in his hammock, causing Usopp to jump. He placed the hat right back where he’d found it and decided his discovery could wait until morning. After all, was it really such a big deal to repaint the Jolly Roger? If Luffy wanted a red ribbon no one would be bothered by the change. The important thing was that he was back. He was alive and just the way he’d been before. Nami had made a wish and it had been granted with no strings attached. Who was he to look the gift horse in the mouth? 

~~~ 

“Oi, Luffy,” Usopp called, running to catch up to his friend. Luffy slowed down and grinned, “you’re hungry, too, Usopp?” he asked. 

“Huh? No, breakfast was like an hour ago. Is that where you’re heading?” 

“Yup! Sanji said I could come back for second breakfast again!” Luffy grinned. Usopp shook his head. He understood where Sanji was coming from, but honestly if he kept indulging Luffy like this for too long they’d be completely out of food before they docked at the next island.

     His captain’s untamable appetite wasn’t what he’d come to ask about, though. It was hard getting Luffy alone these days, and Usopp didn’t want to draw attention to the hat situation until he’d had a chance to ask Luffy about it first. Now that the opportunity had presented itself, Usopp had to fight a strong case of _don’t open a can of worms_ disease to push his question out. 

“I was wondering... what’s up with your hat?” 

Luffy frowned and pulled his treasured straw hat from its place against his back. He looked down at it and then questioningly at Usopp. “Huh? What’s wrong with it?” 

“It's the ribbon… didn't you notice? It's red! I bet Nami just changed it for you. The old one must have been getting pretty frayed, right? It’s no big deal, the great artist Usopp can repaint the flag in no time!” 

Luffy looked completely baffled. He looked from his hat to the Jolly Roger and back again. 

“Huh? Usopp! What’d you do to the flag!?” 

"Me? N-nothing! It's the same as it's always been!"  

Usopp noticed Robin approaching and a wave of relief washed over him. In all honesty he’d expected Luffy to be as surprised as he was about his hat’s sudden change. Or, even better, have a perfectly rational explanation for it. This whole conversation was weirding him out. 

“Luffy,” Robin said calmly, stretching out a hand, “may I see your hat?”

Luffy handed it over, still frowning. Robin turned it over in her hands and ran a finger gently over the band of red. “It was red when Shanks gave it to you, Luffy?” She asked.

 “Yeah, it’s always been red, on our flag, too. Don’t you guys remember?”

 Robin and Usopp shared a look, but Robin didn't miss a beat. She smiled and gently placed the hat on Luffy's head. 

 "I see. Sanji’s expecting you, isn’t he?”

 “Oh yeah!” Luffy was off again, the promise of second breakfast too tempting to ignore any longer.

 “You noticed it as well,” Robin said.

 “Yeah… to be honest, I thought there’d be an explanation. What do you think it means?”

 “I’m not sure… but, maybe it’s best we don’t mention it again, at least until I’ve had a chance to do a little research. The mirror truly is a mysterious object. Perhaps slight differences are a condition of it’s abilities.” 

     Usopp nodded, still uneasy about the whole situation but in agreement that bringing it up without any possible explanation would only cause the others to worry. Like Robin said, if the only thing different about Luffy after literally being brought back from the dead was the color of his hat, well, how could they complain? 

~~~ 

Meanwhile, in the Original World 

“It’s been a week and we’re getting nowhere,” Nami sighed, paging through her report. What had started off as a collection of interviews with her crew had evolved into over a hundred pages of notes and anecdotes.

     She pushed her bare toes further into the sand, enjoying the warmth and the comfort it brought. She could see Sanji and Usopp in the distance, carrying supplies onto the ship. I’d trade places with either of them in a second right now, she thought. 

“We must be missing something. Read it again.”  

Nami sent Zoro a dirty look. She’d already read it aloud, all of it, just in case they’d missed something the first thirty times they'd read through it. She was _tired_ \- tired of worrying, tired of the fighting that had started breaking out onboard, and her eyes were throbbing from reading the same pages over and over again. There was nothing she wanted more in the world than to find Luffy, but this wasn’t getting them anywhere. It was time for a new approach. 

“If the answer was here, we’d know about it already. We need help.” 

     Zoro returned her glare. He’d been a nightmare to deal with all week. Every hour Luffy remained missing seemed to chip away at his already thin patience. Added to the stress and strong emotions of the rest of the crew, there’d been more than a few words exchanged that she knew Luffy would be disappointed to hear. Their bonds were supposed to be stronger than this, weren’t they? 

“You haven’t met Sabo.”  

“What difference does that make!?” Nami demanded. It wasn’t the first time Zoro had said it, as though she’d understand if she knew him. If he was anything like Ace there wouldn’t be a stone left unturned if he knew his little brother was missing.  

“If there’s anyone who could find out what might have happened to Luffy it’s the Revolutionary Army. Robin said it herself, they have eyes and ears everywhere. And access to more books than we could even fit on a ship.” 

“If they knew anything they’d have called us by now. Involving them would be a mistake.” 

“They’re going to find out sooner or later,” Nami sighed, “Law called again yesterday. He sounded suspicious. And Bartolommeo is still waiting for a call back. We can’t hide this forever.” 

To Nami’s surprise Zoro sat down beside her on the beach. 

“I know,“ he sighed, dropping his head into his hands and pulling at his hair. The stress of the last week was finally becoming intolerable and his mask of cold resolve was cracking, and seeing it firsthand was more than Nami could handle. 

     She leaned over and rested her head against her friend’s shoulder, her eyes closed against the tears that wanted so badly to fall. 

     They’d been a trio before they were a crew. Just two idiots and a naive girl in an eight foot boat with hardly a beli to their name. And she’d never assume that time made their connection _more_ than the connections they shared with the rest of the crew, but it did, in a way she couldn’t express in words, make it _different_.  

“We really know how to pick them, don’t we?” Nami whispered, not sure if her voice had been carried off with the wind. But Zoro lifted his head and stared hard at the sea stretching out before them. 

“He chose us.” 

Yes, that’s right, Nami thought. He chose us. 

~~~

The handle of the ornate mirror was solid and cool in her grasp. She traced a finger over the long, gold petals that framed the glass. It was beautiful, in perfect condition despite the way it’d been carelessly lumped in with coins and chalices. She could sell it for a good price almost anywhere, and for a great price to the right buyer, but she wouldn’t. She couldn’t say why, but this mirror was meant for her. She would keep it even if it were the last thing of value she owned.

     Inside the flawlessly clear glass her reflection stared back. She was smiling. No... she was _smirking_. Nami brought a hand up to her lips. It wasn’t reflected back. Instead, the smirking Nami in the mirror began to distort, much like the way a ripple distorts reflections in a lake. 

Nami gasped and dropped the mirror, backing away from the broken fragments of glass littering the floor. She was in a room, but it wasn’t her room. She was on a ship, but it wasn’t her ship. Still, she belonged there somehow. She couldn’t run. 

     Movement caught her eye and she kneeled beside a large shard of glass. She picked it up, no longer afraid. Why should she be afraid? It was just Luffy, after all. And sure enough, there he was. Luffy was in the shard of glass. 

“We’ve been worried sick, idiot,” she scolded, but she wasn’t mad. It made sense. Of course he’d been there all along, where else would he be?

“Come out. Chopper will want to run some tests, and Brook hasn’t touched his guitar in years! Come out, we’re late.” 

“It’s better in here, Nami. I don’t want to do it anymore. I don’t wanna fight.” 

“No,” Nami cried, shaking the shard. It cut her hands but no blood spilled out. “That’s not how it’s supposed to be!” 

“Nami?” 

“It’s all wrong!” 

“Nami! Wake up, it’s just a dream.” 

Nami gasped and sat up, nearly colliding with Robin in the process. Her friend was watching her worriedly, a hand circling her back in a comforting motion. Nami panted and brought a shaky hand up to her lips. They were parted, just like they should be, no creepy grin there.

“I-I’m sorry, Robin. I’m ok now, honest.” 

Robin didn’t look convinced, but she pulled back and gave Nami the space she desperately needed. Kicking the blankets off herself, Nami stood and went straight for the top drawer of her dresser. She pulled out the mirror that she'd completely forgotten about in the chaos of the last week.  

"Robin, I don't have any proof," she paused, worrying her bottom lip. How should she explain it all? The dream? The vision she'd had the night Luffy had disappeared and then completely forgotten about? Until now, that was.  

"-but I think this mirror has something to do with Luffy's disappearance. I've seen things in it… at the time I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but now I'm not so sure." 

Robin took the mirror when Nami offered it and turned it around in her hands. The style certainly looked antique, but the mirror itself was in new condition. She didn't need to ask Nami where she'd gotten it.

     A month or so back an aggressive ship had thought it wise to try and sneak aboard Sunny in the middle of the night. They likely assumed Luffy had his own quarters. With his new bounty their captain had been attracting all sorts of bounty hunters and pirate crews looking for quick fame and fortune. 

     Unfortunately for them, the small band of assassins were met by Robin and Zoro, whom were sharing the night shift. The crew woke to sacks of treasure and barrels of sake. Nami's great mood had lasted a whole week after that haul. She invited everyone to pick one piece from the treasure, provided it wasn't too valuable, which was unusually generous. Robin had chosen the few books of interest she'd found aboard the enemy ship. Everyone else had picked a coin or a small trinket, besides Zoro, who claimed a barrel instead. 

     Nami had chosen this mirror. Robin understood why. There was definitely a draw to it. It was beautiful, and gazing into the glass felt different than it did when she looked in other mirrors. 

"Let's get some tea and you can tell me everything. Even Sanji won't be up yet." Robin suggested.  

Nami nodded gratefully. There was no way she'd be getting any more sleep. She wanted to feel excited. For the first time since the start of this mess they had a place to start. But all she could feel was cold dread, and all she could think about was the dream Nami and her smug smirk. 

 


End file.
